Ghost Whisperer: Deja Boo
"Deja Boo" is the thirteenth episode of season two of Ghost Whisperer and the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gloria Muzio and written by Lois Johnson. It first aired on CBS on Friday, January 12th, 2007. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Ghost Whisperer was created by John Gray. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 21335. * This episode is available on disc four of the Ghost Whisperer: The Second Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Video. It is also available on disc ten of the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This episode aired on the same night as the "We All Scream for Ice Cream" episode of Masters of Horror. * Actor Jay Mohr is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Thomas F. Wilson is credited as Tom Wilson in this episode. * This is the first episode of Ghost Whisperer directed by Gloria Muzio. She directs seven episodes of the series in total. It is her only episode from season two. * This is the fifth and final episode of Ghost Whisperer written by Lois Johnson, who is also a co-executive producer on the series. It is her third episode from season two. * Actors David Conrad and Monica Keena also starred together in the 1997 dark fantasy film Snow White: A Tale of Terror. Allusions * The title of this episode is pun on the phrase Déjà vu, which is the state in which one recalls an experience as one that they already had in the past, though they may not necessarily recollect all details of the memory. Generally, this experience only occurs relating to very specific circumstances, such as a conversation, which is not likely to duplicated in exacting measure. * Jim Clancy makes references to Girls Gone Wild in this episode. Girls Gone Wild is a series of videos showcasing young women in various party-style environments, including Spring Break, and college festivities, exposing their breasts and/or buttocks, and otherwise behaving in a wild demeanor. Bloopers * Quotes * Melinda Gordon: I don't know why the ghost is hurting Holly, I don't even know why he's obsessed with her. * Jim Clancy: Holly used to be a poster child for "Girls Gone Wild", you don't think it's possible? .... * Delia Banks: You're going to think I'm crazy. * Melinda Gordon: You would be surprised at my crazy threshold. .... * Jim Clancy: I'm not sure how I feel. * Melinda Gordon: Me neither. * Jim Clancy: I do know one thing. * Melinda Gordon: What? * Jim Clancy: I'm ready. No matter what's ahead for us. I'm ready to go down any road with you. Go through any door. I know that now, more than I ever did. * Melinda Gordon: That's all I need. See also External Links ---- Category:Ghost Whisperer/Season 2 episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer/Episodes Category:2007/Episodes